1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants, are widely used. These electronic devices generally have keyboards.
A typical electronic device includes a main body, a keyboard positioned on the main body, a first magnet positioned on the main body, and a second magnet positioned on the keyboard. The first magnet includes a north polarity and a south polarity. The second magnet includes a north polarity and a south polarity. In addition, an active member is positioned on the keyboard to control a movement of the second magnet, thereby adjusting a position of the second magnet relative to the first magnet.
The second magnet is adjusted such that the north polarity of the second magnet faces the south polarity of the first magnet, thereby fixing the keyboard on the main body by an attractive force created between the first and second magnets.
To detach the keyboard from the main body, the second magnet is adjusted such that the south polarity of the second magnet faces the south polarity of the first magnet, thereby creating a repelling force.
In the typical electronic device, the active member is a complicated structure. In addition, a receiving cavity needs to be defined in the electronic device to receive the active member, thereby increasing a volume of the electronic device.